The present invention relates to an improved disposable clipper head made of synthetic plastic material and including metal cutting blades which are used for clipping hair. The clipper head is particularly adapted for use in prepping patients for surgery by quickly and efficiently removing body hair from the surgical area of the patient's body.
More particularly, the clipper head according to the invention is adapted for connection to an electric clipper and is then used to prep a patient in a sterile environment. As opposed to prior manual prepping techniques wherein a patient is shaved with a sharp razor, surgical prepping with the new clipper head does not produce nicks or cuts in the patient's skin which may result in post-operative infections. Following use, the head is removed from the clipper and disposed of, with a new head being used to prep the next patient.
The clipper head according to the invention is manufactured using a novel insertion molding assembly process for mass production at very low costs.